The Dark Zunanman Blade
by The Green Wolf
Summary: Aethel, a wolf branded, is caught up in the Mad King's war. She has not only her heritage to hide but a fearsome sword that will test her self restraint, the ties with her few friends, and her sanity. Will lead to SorenxOC
1. Prologue

**The Dark Zunanman Blade**

Before progressing with the story, I will give a description of my OC, Aethel:

She is a wolf branded whose age is pretty much like Soren's: She's around 20 or so but she looks like she's 15/16. Her Brand is on her left shoulder.

She has white hair that has baige/brown streaks kind of like dirty-blonde but it's white. She also has slightly tan skin. Her clothes are typically like any of the three sword classes with dark colors.

**Prologue: Aethel's Flight**

**Aethel is thirteen years old**

Aethel once again found herself marveling at the sword in the glass case. It was her sword, but she was not ready to wield it yet. Aethel had never seen anything like it. Black metal, and strange runes. The sword's aura though, was menacing. She felt drawn to taking up the sword, but doing so would result in calamity, she knew.

"You know you won't get that, yet." said Elder as he entered the room where he kept Aethel's sword.

"I know...but I just want to..." Aethel laughed, "...spend time with it. After all, I need to get used to its thirst for blood don't I?"

Elder chuckled, "Yes, I see. Keeping control of your emotions amidst chaos and rage is a vital skill anyone should know. You especially, if you are to wield that sword."

Aethel nodded, "That's why you can keep so calm around people, isn't it?"

"Precisely. Most youths aren't nearly as controlled as you. You should be proud. Your difference from Beorc brings you suffering, but you can become strong and thrive. I have faith in you."

Aethel thought for a moment. "You know...something's been bothering me for a very long time now."

"And what is that?"

"I don't like the fact that I've been making myself become so...emotionless. I don't want to be stoic all the time."

"I understand, Aethel. But for now, you must be calm for the most part. Then, when you are more careful with your actions, you can let your emotions roam at times, but not out of your control. If you want to wield the noble sword that you were given, you must not let yourself give in to the temptations of the blade. Blatt Schattenvarg is a legendary sword of the long lost Zunanma, particularly of the wolf-like ones. For you to be its chosen wielder is an honor, a blessing, and a curse. You are given the honor of wielding the sacred blade, the blessing of carrying it's great power, and the curse of maintaining the feral desire of the blade. For as well as gentle compassion for their valued ones, wolves will turn feral and cruel towards their foes."

"And my parents only had the sword..."

"Yes. They worked tirelessly to find the staff... If you can find the staff, you will possess both sides of the wolf."

"And both call out to each other."

**One night, days later:**

Aethel was frozen under her bed, as she heard the shouts outside:

"Do you know how many nights I've had my lumber axe next next to my pillow?"

"How dare you teach a demon how to swordfight!"

"That wench has to go! It's been here too many years!"

Elder and a few of the other villagers stood in front of his house, facing a large group of other villagers. Most of them had weapons.

Marlow, one of the villagers who was friendlier to Aethel, was yelling back at the mob, "Aethel had no intention to harm us, ever! Don't any of you trust Elder?"

"He's out of his mind!"

"She's a cursed being that should never have been brought into this world!"

Elder bellowed back, "That's enough out of you all! This girl eats, breathes, and feels! She has nothing against the goddess, she has nothing against Beorc! She is innocent and you shun and curse her! She is terrified as we speak! Can you fools not see reason? Can you?"

The majority still wasn't convinced.

Aethel mustered up the courage to crawl out from under her bed when Elder spoke. She stumbled to the room where her sword was, tears flying behind her.

"That demon has overstayed its welcome!" A villager said.

"If you don't move, we will make you move!"

The people on Elder's side looked at each other uncertainly.

"You wouldn't dare ignore my words!" Elder replied.

"Get out of the way, you feeble old man!"

Aethel heard pounding on the door as she removed Blatt Schattenvarg from it's case. She cried out, not from fear of the villagers, but from a sharp pain that shot from her right hand to her shoulders. It felt like a toxin had entered her system from the sword, and was now consuming her.

The door was broken down, and furious villagers flowed into the entrance room. Aethel walked slowly, dragging the sword behind her until she met the first villager in the hallway.

"Here she is!"

Aethel slashed at the man, who blocked the sword with an axe. But as the two weapons collided, a dark aura leapt out of the sword and engulfed the villager's head, stealing the life away from it. Aethel saw three more men behind him. Aethel felt only a surging river of anger, and now it was about to fall upon the villagers, shoving them down into the sharp rocks.

The next morning, she was sitting away from the sword, which she had thrown as far as she could throw it. Her entire self, body and mind was in agony. She hadn't seen Elder's corpse yet, and was afraid to search beyond the corpses she could see in the doorway of Elder's house.


	2. Chapter One: Friend?

**Chapter One: Friend?**

**7 years later...**

Aethel passed through the streets of Toha boredly. She had just left the markets and was now on her way back to the inn she was staying at for the night. There was nothing to enjoy, except for the comfort of a room all to herself. She just had to get past all of the people, who made her sick to her stomach.

_I still hear the word "sub-human" ringing in my ears. _She thought. _I can't wait to-_"Oomph!" She bumped into an irritated boy about her age in appearance wearing a dark mage's robe. Aethel noted this to be crazy, seeing as it was the summer. Despite the heat, the boy was almost unrealistically pale and his raven-colored hair especially exaggerated his sallow complexion.

But what startled Aethel the most was a bright red mark on his forehead. "That..." Aethel couldn't help but stare at it. There was something about this young man that struck her as odd...and somehow familiar.

"...What are you staring at me for?" the mage bluntly replied. It caught Aethel off guard. She was acquainted with both the mannerism of the sword and the study of magic; if she needed to, she could take up a basic tome of any element and use it effectively. Not to mention, she was half laguz. To her, there couldn't possibly be a spirit with him.

Aethel nearly gawked, "But there's..."

"There's what? Stop wasting my time."

"It's...nothing. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Aethel replied and then continued on her way as quickly as she could. She felt embarrassed for making a fool of herself but more than that, dissapointed that the young man wasn't Branded. Yet she still didn't quite beleive he was human. _One could've sworn he was a Branded...I'm sure I sensed it! He has to be one of some sort...It's not as if he even brought the word sub-human into the matter... _Aethel pondered this when suddenly, she heard screams and shouts:

"Agh! Sub-human!"

"Fanged piece of trash!"

"Kill it!"

"There's a sub-hum-"

Aethel felt anger surge through her like a poison. When she couldn't take it anymore, she roared and unsheathed her sword. She rushed in the direction of the mob. When she got to the square, Aethel saw nobody stopping the townspeople from beating a blue-haired Cat to death except for one swordsman who had darker blue hair. It appeared that he was trying to reason with the mob, and try to knock peoples' arms and sticks away with the flat of his sword at the same time. The fact that the Cat didn't even transform bewildered Aethel. She held her sword up threateningly and walked toward them.

"Everyone, get away from that Cat!" she shouted.

"You're also friends with that monster?" Many of the men with weapons closed in on her.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" the young man with blue hair yelled, "She has nothing to do with us!" Just then, the square got even more turbulent as Daein troops approached! Villagers began to scatter out of their way.

"Are you all right?" Aethel gestured towards the Cat, who got up off of the ground, the swordsman helping him up. "Why didn't you fight back?"

"I'm fine, thank you. My name is Ranulf, and as a Gallian officer, I cannot attack the citizenry of an allied country." Ranulf replied.

"Listen, we have more pressing matters!" the swordsman then yelled, "Soren!" To Aethel's disbeleif, the same sickly young man from before was heading towards them. He looked slightly surprised to see Aethel for a second before turning his head toward the swordsman.

"Yes, Ike?" Soren exclaimed over the racket.

"Get everyone to form up!"

"Right!" Soren replied and he and a horse-riding woman with a long red braid went to rally the rest of the fighters.

"You command a troop of Crimea?" Aethel asked Ike.

"No, we're just a group of mercenaries. Flee while you still can!"

Aethel laughed, "As if there's anywhere I can go at this point! Besides, I hate Daeins and anyone else who hates Laguz! I'm helping you!"

Ike nodded in understanding, "My thanks to you, then!"

Ranulf then said, "If you don't mind, I'm going to make things easier for you all and play cat and mouse with the Daeins that are coming in from that side. Farewell!" and with that, Ranulf transformed into a bright blue cat and he ran out of Toha's southern exit at the Daein troops preparing to enter.

"We're here, brother!" shouted a brown-haired girl with a heal staff. They were soon joined by Soren, the red-haired paladin, and a bright blue tiger.

"You dove into the crowd, too!" said the girl.

"Yes." Aethel simply replied.

"Tee-hee! I'm glad you helped even the odds for Ike and Ranulf, even for a little bit!"

Aethel, agitated by how this girl could be so carefree in a battlefield, frankly said, "Yeah, ok. I'm going over there, now." She then went to back up a green-haired knight. At one point during the battle, she hurried after a Daein soldier who was running at a man with a dagger. "Let us dance, Blatt Schattenvarg!" she whispered to her sword as a dark aura emitted from it. She charged with the sacred blade to her side at the soldier, who was startled by the aura he saw in his periphreals. The soldier quickly went into a defensive stance as both Aethel and Volke closed in on him. Aethel swung the sword inwards at the soldier, who barely blocked the attack with this lance. Volke sidestepped, trying to get at the soldier's back. The lance gave the Daein the advantage of guarding a wide area. Aethel spun around and slashed at the soldier once again, which the soldier blocked as well. But while their weapons were still in contact, the aura from the sword shot out and wrapped itself around the soldier's head, draining his life away.

Because this process took a little more than a few seconds, Volke slit the Daein's throat, finishing him off. "That's quite an unusual weapon you've got there." he said to Aethel, watching the aura return to it's position around the sword.

Aethel nodded before running towards the nearest enemy.

After a few hours passed, a huge knight in black armor came out of a house near where Aethel, a soldier named Nephenee, and the tiger named Mordecai were holding off Daein soldiers while the rest of the mercenaries were taking care of the ones near the ship that they were trying to board.

Everyone near the house, including the Daeins stopped what they were doing.

"Oh, dear Ashera please don't tell me..." Nephenee trembled at the sight of him. Mordecai jumped in front of her and motioned with a shake of his head for her to go join the others.

"None of us can affect him!" Nephenee replied.

"Don't worry," Aethel said, "this sword can probably get through all of that metal!"

"A beast sub-human." the Black Knight said as he approached them, "Time for me to test my might."

"You'll regret that!" Aethel yelled. The Daein soldiers sneered at her words.

The Black Knight looked at her, "You...are not worthy of my power. Do not get in my way."

Aethel pointed Blatt Schattenvarg at him and made the shadow aura loom near the Black Knight. As the aura moved forward, it felt like a malignant tendril was crawling up her arm, digging into her skin.

"What manner of magic is this?"

"You shouldn't waste your time wondering and hope you dodge!" The aura leapt at the Black Knight, but it bounced off of his armor. "What the fuck?" Aethel sliced the ground in anger and bewilderment. Soldiers laughed.

Mordecai growled and jumped at the Black Knight. Like the sword, he couldn't get a single scratch on the armor.

"Run!" Aethel snarled as she, Mordecai, and Nephenee fell back to escape the Black Knight. Aethel and Mordecai both cleared the path for Nephenee as they ran; Mordecai using his ferocious claws and fangs, Aethel using her sword's lethal aura.

By the time they reached the ship, Ike had finished off the last soldier. "Everybody, get on board!" he shouted. Aethel collapsed onto her knees when she reached the top of the ramp, also tossing her sword a couple feet away to get her bearings and calm down.

Once it was ascertained that everyone was there, the ship departed immediately. All of the mercenaries were busy either catching their breath still or being healed once they were on board.

Aethel and the pretend vigilante Zihark were introduced to everyone, including Princess Elincia once things settled down. Rhys and Mist were belowdecks continuing to heal Oscar, Mia, and Brom. Their wounds were significantly more severe than everyone else's.

"I saw you fighting, Aethel." Titania said, "That sword of yours has a strange power."

"Oh, really? I thought dark magic was more well-known." Aethel used her usual excuse.

"Very few people have heard of it, but yes, dark magic exists." Soren said.

"Ah, I see..." Aethel replied.

"Does your sword have a name?" Kieran asked her.

"Yes, it's Blatt Schattenvarg."

"Sounds interesting. What does it mean?"

"It means Blade of the Shadow Wolf. It's in the ancient language." Aethel replied.

"That sword has, what can I say? I'm sure it's not you, but the sword...has an eerie prescense about it." Ike said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It has something to do with how this sword is enchanted with the dark magic. I felt that at first too...I've gotten used to it though."

Aethel didn't have much of a problem answering peoples' questions but it did start to annoy her after a little while. Even though Zihark had people crowding around him as well she still was in the spotlight a little more than him, mainly due to her sword. Eventually she got around to asking Nasir where she could get food.

"Oh yes, the mess hall is the second room to the left belowdecks." he announced when she asked him.

Most of the mercenaries proceeded to go eat once they heard Nasir. Soren, and Volke dissapeared to their rooms. Aethel heard Lethe whisper to Mordecai, "You mind bringing me some?"

Mordecai nodded reluctantly and watched Lethe turn into the same hallway Soren and Volke went down.

Aethel decided to put her sword away so that she wouldn't have to deal with its anger-provoking essence. She kept a distance behind Lethe so as to avoid her sensing what she was. She watched Soren, who was up ahead near Volke. _Why won't he acknowledge me? Am I wrong in thinking he's Branded? _Aethel stared curiously, _I really doubt he has a spirit connected to him. _

When she got to the mess hall, she waited as patiently as she could for her food to cook. Normally she would have just eaten raw meat, but she knew it wouldn't be good to show everyone that she could do that. Meanwhile she slowly ate a carrot to quiet her demanding stomach_. There's no need for something like that to happen again... _She thought as she spaced out.

_"Wow, Aethel! It's so hard to beleive that you can actually eat raw meat! I've gotta show this to my friends!" a boy about Aethel's age exclaimed in surprise and fascination. "You're like, the most awesome freak I've ever met! Wait here while I get my friends over here!" _

_"Okay, then." Aethel said as she spat bird feathers out. She nervously watched the boy run towards the main part of the village. This was the second day she was in the village and so far, only a few of the adults had acknowledged her as an equal. She wasn't sure if all the kids' parents had told them about her, told them bad things about her. Just then, Aethel saw all of the kids in the village running and skipping in her direction. _

_"Aethel! Eat the meat!" The first boy cheered. _

_"Uh, sure." Aethel took another bite out of the dead bird._

_"Wow!"_

_"Oh my goddess she's eating it!"_

_"Ew!"_

_"That's so cool!"_

_Aethel looked at everyone, like they were too kind to be true_. They're...they're actually being nice to me_... Aethel thought. She started laughing with the rest of the kids. _

_"You're hair is pretty." a girl said, "Nobody else has white hair like yours." _

_"R-really?"_

_Just then a woman shouted, "Oh my goddess, Comyna! Get away from that demon! Everyone get away from her, all of you!"_

_"But Mother, there's nothing wrong with her!" _

_"She's bewitched you all! Oh, dear Ashera! Not my Comyna!"_

_"But she hasn't hurt us!" another kid said. _

_"She's...she's part sub-human! She's half a monster! That's why she's eating that uncooked bird!"_

_"What? So that's why?" A boy said, astonished as many of the other kids screamed and ran away. _

_Aethel dropped the bird and stared as the woman demanded the remaining kids to leave her. She wanted to kill that woman. But Aethel's recent anguish told her to beware of the fact that the woman might be stronger than her. _I must wait...until I'm stronger..._Aethel's fists clenched, and she jumped across the creek and ran as far as her legs could carry her. _


	3. Chapter TWo

**Hey guys, sorry for the long hiatus. My inspiration for this story has returned, finally ^.^**

Chapter Two

Aethel leaned on the railing of the deck of the ship the next morning. Her limbs were still sore from yesterday's battle. She always stayed in shape, but it had been a while since she'd had to fight for her life, and for so long. In fact, now that the chaos of the battle had settled down and it was the next day, Aethel was beginning to regret boarding the ship with the Greil Mercenaries_. _She started pondering over the events of the battle, trying hard to remember whether there was a loophole she could have found when she had neared the ship. But after about fifteen minutes into this, Aethel gave up her attempt to blame herself for not thinking, and relaxed on the railing.

_Who knows? _She thought, _This might be better. I think helping defeat Daein is more fitting for someone who wields the sacred blade..._ Aethel smiled, _I'm protecting not just myself, but the country that would one day accept laguz completely… When beorc and laguz don't hate each other, I'm sure they won't hate branded anymore eventually… Will I live to see that day? _Aethel sighed,_ Probably not. _

"Hi, Aethel." Aethel turned around to see the myrmidon, Mia.

"Hello, Mia. How's your arm?" Aethel gestured toward the bandage she had covering her right arm, which reached from the shoulder almost to her elbow.

"Oh, this." Mia patted it, "Yeah, that fucking axe knight sliced my arm almost clean through! It hurts still, but I'll get better quick so long as I continue putting herbs on it. Rhys says he'll use his staff on it some more tonight if any parts are still prone to bleeding by then."

"Well, that's good to know."

"Yeah, I sure am grateful for healing magic."

"Definitely." Aethel replied. "I'm sure many of us wouldn't be fighting now if it weren't for that."

"When my arm gets better, I'd like to get the opportunity to spar with you."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Hey, there!" Mist said, "Just to let you know, they've cooked the last of the chicken and eggs! So come down quickly before it's all gone!"

"Uh-oh! Thanks for the warning, Mist!" Mia replied, "Let's go get breakfast Aethel, while it's still decent! Anything from plants just makes me feel even hungrier than I already was!"

Aethel chuckled, "That's my situation, as well." _Oh, if you knew how much that applies to me! _She thought.

There were already quite a few people at one of the tables. Some crewmen were eating along with the mercenaries who were there. After they got their food from the kitchen, Aethel followed Mia to the part of the table where Zihark, Kieran, and Marcia were sitting.

"Good morning!" Ike said to Aethel and Mia. Titania, Mist, and a few others also smiled at them. Soren didn't look up and continued eating his breakfast.

"What's up, what's up, Commander and people?" Mia replied as Aethel made a still wave.

"Hello, Mia!" Marcia said as they approached.

"Hey, there." Mia took a seat next to her. Aethel sat next to Zihark, across from Mia. Kieran was on the other side of Marcia.

"So, you're Aethel?" Zihark asked her.

Aethel nodded, "Yes. And, you are?"

"My name is Zihark." He chuckled, "Looks like we're both bad with names! It's good to meet you now that things have calmed down."

"It's good to meet you, too."

"Heh-heh, this is perfect!" Mia said to herself, "I can't wait until the three of us and Ike get into a sparring match together. It would be epic!"

"What?" Aethel and everyone else looked at her.

Mia replied, "Zihark is a swordfighter like me, Aethel, and Ike."

"Damn you four!" Kieran said.

"Huh? Why?" Mia asked him.

Kieran pounded the table with this fist, "That Oscar needs to hurry up and heal so I can fight him and prove my might!"

Marcia rolled her eyes at him, "Ugh, not this again!"

"Do you not know what it means to have someone who is a step down from a sworn enemy?" Kieran demanded.

"Yes, and it's not nearly as bad as a sworn enemy!" Marcia retorted, "So why don't you stop complaining to us about your little boyfriend?"

"That's _rival _to you!"

"Oh, you're so defensive!" Mia interjected.

"Yeah, are you sure you're not hiding something from us, Kieran?" Marcia giggled.

"Never! An honorable fighter does not keep secrets!"

"Keep it down over there, please!" Ike called to them after this had gone on for twenty minutes. Aethel was pretty much the only one in the group who was almost finished with her food, as Zihark had been busy talking to Brom about pet rocks, or something like that. It was difficult for her to hear them over the racket the other three were creating.

"Sorry, handsome!" Marcia replied.

Ike rolled his eyes, "At least she doesn't stalk me like that creepy merchant woman..." he muttered.

"Hm? You're mumbling, Ike." Titania said to him in a slightly joking tone.

"Oh, nothing." Ike replied.

Aethel made her way to her room, which was shared with Ilyana, having told everyone she was feeling seasick. She was really just bored of sitting around listening to everyone's chatter. Not to mention she was anxious to make sure that she didn't run into Lethe or even Mordecai. When she got to her room Aethel found Ilyana to still be asleep, and mumbling: "Dammit, you stupid apple get back here..." Aethel chuckled and lit a few candles before closing the door.

Aethel sat on her bed, contemplating what she could do to preoccupy herself. She also did think about Soren again_. Soren does have quite a talent for magic. He's able to make new spells, fast! Perhaps he is a spirit charmer after all... Maybe that's why he's so uncomfortable around me, seeing as I immediately lumped him in with the branded..._ Aethel sighed, let down by the false hope. _He doesn't seem to even like anyone except for Ike…it's kind of strange. I wonder what sort of history they both have. _

Just then, Ilyana exclaimed, "No!" She lunged out of her bed, trying to grab something in front of her only to fall onto the floor!

"What the hell?" Aethel got up to lift Ilyana back up.

Right as she set her back on the mattress, she heard shouting from the hallway. "Ravens! Pirate ravens are here! All fighters, report to the deck!" She immediately jumped up and woke Ilyana.

"Hey, Ilyana."

"Hm...?" Ilyana sluggishly moved.

"We're being attacked by ravens. We've got to get ready!"

"Oh!" Ilyana forced herself up, but she fell back down.

"Are you okay?" Aethel asked as she was clipping a leather vest on.

"Yeah..." she responded weakly as she rolled out of bed. "Go ahead of me...I'll be out as soon as I eat...I'm really starving."

Aethel glanced at her in concern before looking down at her sword, which was in its sheath on the shelf between her and Ilyana's beds. _Here we go again..._ She took a deep breath and picked up the sheath to attach it to her belt. She could feel the sword's feverish aura pulse forth and seep into her hand. After she adjusted, Aethel looked at Ilyana. She was getting paler and paler, almost to where she looked like Soren. "Are you sure you're up to fighting today?"

"Yes...this is normal..." Ilyana replied.

Aethel hurried up to the deck when she was ready. She stared up at the ravens circling the ship. "Why aren't we moving?" she asked Soren, who was up there with Ike and most of the mercenaries.

"The ship is stuck on a reef." Soren replied.

"What did you say?" Aethel was taken aback.

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" Ike yelled, "We must defeat our enemies, no matter who or what they are!"

"Yeah!" Boyd reared his axe on his shoulder before slashing at the air.

"Fight with all the strength you have, and keep your wits about you! Together, we will win!" Titania encouraged as well.

Mist, Rhys, and Rolf were huddled in one of the corners of the deck with Mordecai, Nephenee, Boyd, and Zihark keeping guard.

Positioned around the fixed group were Ike, Aethel, Titania, Soren, Marcia, Lethe, and Kieran.

As the ravens closed in, everyone with projectiles began to take out as many ravens as they could from a distance.

As a raven swooped at her, Aethel stepped to the right before bringing her sword down at him. She damaged his wing. But the raven did not flinch. In fact, Aethel began to regret the inefficient slash she made.

The raven screeched horridly and launched himself at Aethel, knocking her to the floor. She barely had enough time to block his beak from reaching her neck. They wrestled for power, Aethel bewildered that his head was not yet sliced in two. It didn't even seem like her sword could cut through the beak. It took all of her willpower not to plug her ears, which were being rattled by the angry shrills of the raven. "Gah!" Aethel yelled as she sent the shadow aura coursing through him. Once the raven was dead, she shoved him off and she picked herself up, glancing around quickly to regain herself.

"You okay, there?" Kieran exclaimed, having just slain a raven himself.

Aethel nodded and rushed over to Ike, who was a few yards away from her, struggling to fend off a raven and already bleeding from the shoulder. His thigh was also bleeding, likely torn by the raven's talon. But then, Titania landed an axe right in the back of the raven's skull. Ike's free hand immediately went for his wounded shoulder.

"Ike!" Aethel stopped near him.

He gave her a weak grin, "Hey. I'm going to go heal. Help Boyd."

Aethel glanced toward Boyd, who was right on the borderline of flailing around madly in an attempt to ward off two ravens. Rolf was taking aim at a raven that was in a different direction, and Nephenee, Zihark, and Mordecai were preoccupied with a couple of ravens themselves. Aethel saw a possible route around the other side of the mast she could take to get around their battle. Before going, she looked right to see what was in that direction: Titania and Soren were working together against three ravens; Kieran was sparring with another one while Lethe looked out for more approaching pirates. Marcia was above everyone maneuvering around two ravens. Aethel took her chance and ran towards Boyd. "Blatt…" The shadow aura appeared as the sword began to feel heavier, "Von Schattenvarg!"

Aethel sent it jetting at a raven who was about to make another swoop at Boyd.

"Look out!" Boyd shouted.

"Aagh!" Aethel felt a talon tear her upper back, and a hand jolting her to her right; she could barely keep up with the sudden push with her feet, her teeth clenched in pain as some yells escaped through them. When she turned, she saw Boyd in her place and bracing against the raven's talons with his axe. Aethel meanwhile, was seething with the pain she now faced, as her sword made her hand and wrist begin to hurt almost as much as her back now did. The sword's aura turbulently danced, feeding off of her emotions. It wasn't often she was actually afraid for her life. Growling, she heaved her sword across the air, unleashing the aura at the raven who attacked her.

Later on, Ike, Titania, and Soren, along with Zihark, and Kieran led the push to the other side of the ship as Lethe, Boyd, Marcia, and Aethel followed.

Zihark's sword was locked in the talons of one raven. Aethel snuck behind the raven and plunged her sword into his wing and she hurled him through the air. She stabbed her blade into the floor, pinning the raven down. The aura poured into the raven's skull.

Zihark glanced into Aethel's eyes, and was left speechless. While Aethel still stood over that raven's corpse, the sword's aura extended and dug into the stomach of another approaching raven.

"Ike!" Aethel then heard Titania, "I think their leader is up there!" She looked up where Titania was pointing and saw an indigo raven perched at the top of the mast.

Aethel spat and muttered "Coward." She began taking steps toward the mast.

"What are you doing, Aethel?" Ike asked her.

"I'm going to kill that mocking pirate." She then started to climb up the ledges and ropes. The pirate leader Seeker looked down at the ascending opponent and he pushed himself off of the wood, spiraling downwards around the mast until he neared Aethel.

"Feeling daft I see, human!" He chortled. With a single growl, Aethel sent an aura at Seeker, who quickly angled to the left and dodged the attack, yelping in alarm as the aura unexpectedly followed him. Seeker was able to fly away from the shadow aura long enough for it to phase out into thin air. Aethel swept wave after wave of auras at Seeker, but he was able to maneuver himself away from every one of them. Aethel was beginning to realize her disadvantage, as she was stuck in one spot while Seeker had the whole sky. Deciding it best to return to the floor, Aethel jumped down. Landing in a crouch, Aethel glared up at the raven, with both her sword and teeth bared.

Seeker began to laugh cooingly, "Oh, now look at you, you feral little beast-girl!"

Aethel slowly rose up.

"I don't see any sentience in your eyes! Whether you use magic or not, you look like an animal! To think those like you existed!" Seeker cackled. "You pathetic abomination!"

Before she knew it, Aethel was on the ground, blood spurting out of her stomach. _When did he move?!_ She thought, lifting her head up and looking for her sword; it turned out to be right next to her. She then saw Seeker preparing to strike again.

Soren rushed over to Aethel, dropping his tome once he was about two feet away from her to take out a smaller book from inside his coat pocket. He jumped in front of Seeker and smacked it in his face, making the book explode into hundreds of sharp blades of wind.

"Another one!" Seeker screeched in astonishment and flew back. While he was dazed, Soren picked up his tome and began reciting chants, sending the pages as wind blades at Seeker.

"Hah!" Seeker dodged the spell, "Don't think your slow gales will ever reach me!" Soren immediately sent another spell towards Seeker, who barely was able to dodge it that time. "Fast for a little brat, aren't you!"

Aethel was left to bleed behind Soren. Everything was fading to grey, but at the same time, the anger swelling inside of her also made her surroundings take on a red twinge. Hopeless and burning, Aethel made one last effort to stand up, but she quickly lost her strength and collapsed into darkness.

Aethel was woken up to a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Mist! Be careful!" Aethel heard Rhys say.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Mist said.

"Ouch…" Aethel murmured.

"Okay, let's see the wound again." Mist said as Aethel let her lean her forward. "Your skin has for the most part resealed itself. But you should definitely rest for a few days. Don't train too hard for a while."

Aethel nodded. "Got it."

"Someone, please take Kieran to the infirmary!" Rhys called out.

"I can help." Said Mordecai.

"Thank you." Rhys then proceeded to keep tending to Zihark.

Aethel dozed off for a while, and when she woke up, she was still lying on the deck, this time with a blanket over her. The ravens were all gone; everyone was bustling around excitedly and crewmembers were moving crates from outside the ship. Feeling the energy to sit up, Aethel beckoned to a nearby Mia. "What's going on? Have we already landed in Begnion?"

"Goddess, no! It's way better! We're being helped by dragons!"

"What?" Not sure if she was dreaming, Aethel reluctantly stood up. She was a bit wobbly, but she managed.

"Whoah, are you sure you're all right, there?" Mia supported Aethel by her arm.

"Yeah, thanks." They walked over to the edge of the ship. "Wow!" Aethel watched Ike shake the hand of the prince Kurthnaga. "Those are really dragons? This is Goldoa? Are they letting us…stay here too?"

Mia shook her head, "They're just providing us with supplies. But still, this is very…awesome!"

"Yeah, it is indeed. Almost nobody sees a dragon, not even other laguz!"

Aethel turned around to survey the rest of the deck and saw Soren, who was on his way to return below decks. _I'd better go thank him while I have the chance. _

"Aethel." Titania nodded in acknowledgement as they passed each other.

"Hello." Aethel replied, caught off guard. _Strange. Doesn't she know I've been wounded? Is that always how she reacts? _Aethel brushed it off and continued toward Soren.

"Hey, Soren." She said when she approached him.

"What?" Soren frowned.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life."

"It was my duty. Did you expect me to do anything differently?"

Aethel returned a bewildered stare.

Soren continued, "Do rest up. We can't hire new mercenaries at sea."

Aethel looked on as Soren once again slipped back into the dark. _What…the hell is wrong him? I regret ever assuming he was branded._

After the supplies were loaded onto the ship, Kurthnaga's men all transformed and began to push the ship off of the reef. The front of the ship was crowded with people trying to get a view of the dragons at their work.

Once the ship was moving again, the whole deck resounded with cheers.

A minute later Aethel suddenly heard a thump behind her. She and quite a few people looked around to see Ilyana unconscious on the floor!

"Oh, no!" Mist shouted.

"Oh, dear..." Jorge knelt down and propped her up on his knees.

Ilyana opened her eyes wearily. "Ugh...I'm not...skipping breakfast again..."

"You didn't eat anything all day?" Jorge asked in astonishment, "I'm impressed! But we'd better get you something now." He then looked up at everyone as he lifted Ilyana in his arms, "Don't worry about her. She'll be fine. She just needs food."

Aethel asked Ilyana, "What were you doing then, while you were supposed to have gotten breakfast?"

"I was…looking for a better weapon than just a thunder tome…and knew there was no time…for me to waste on food."

Jorge chuckled, "You're getting stronger, Ilyana. Just don't get too reckless now." Jorge looked at Aethel, "She was actually the one to finish the raven leader off."

_She sure is a strange one. _Aethel thought, astonished, as she watched her be transported to her room, _She doesn't seem to have anything about her that pertains to her being a spirit charmer or a branded… Does she have worms?_

In the infirmary, Kieran awakened and like anyone waking up after a battle, he was startled and wondering where he was.

"You're in the infirmary." Oscar, who was in a bed across from him, was saying, "The fight is over, and we are back on track. I was told that dragons of Goldoa pushed the ship off of the reef."

"Goldoan dragons-cough-ouch!" Kieran clutched his stomach and finally ceased to sit up and laid back down. "You're kidding me!"

"That's what Mist and Rolf told me a little while ago. You feel the ship moving, don't you?"

"Yes, you're right…I wish I'd seen it happen. Well aside from that, this is just wonderful as well. We both have free time and we can't even duel. This is one hell of a reunion." Kieran grinned.

"Yeah…real bummer…" Oscar replied sarcastically, "At least we're still alive."

Back on the deck, Aethel found Boyd. "Hey, Boyd. Thank you so much for saving my life earlier."

Boyd grinned, "There's no need to thank me! How can I just leave someone to die?" Aethel nodded with a weak grin. "Is something the matter, Aethel?"

"Hm? What makes you wonder that?"

"I know that look when a girl is troubled."  
>"Uh, okay if you say so. Well, Soren is just…"<p>

"A little bastard?"

Aethel chuckled, "Yeah. Just what I was thinking!"

"Ah, don't let him get you down. He's like that to everyone. Everyone except Ike, at least, which I find very weird. Soren is cold, bureaucratic, and creepy and yet Ike is like his best friend."

"That is kind of strange. You don't have any idea why?"

"After all the years I've known him, Soren's only spoken to Ike most of the time. I still really don't know why. I'd say don't worry about him. He's got a mind that can't be pried into by dragon claws!" And with that, Boyd guffawed.

"You're probably right." Aethel sighed. She then remembered that Boyd was standing right there, and looking at her curiously. "It's just that he was the first person from your group I met." She shrugged.

_Yes, he may not be another branded that I can relate to, but I've found plenty of people I can get along with, at least for the time being... _


End file.
